Stories Written by Songs
by tinyente
Summary: Different lives, different endings, same people. A compilation of stories based on songs. Jack x Elsa, AU.
1. Back to December

**A/N:** Hey there! Since I haven't done any multi-chapter fics, I'll be doing song fics! Give me a song that you want to be written as a story. It's like the song is the plotline haha. And it will be published here in Stories Written by Songs, song per chapter. And I'll do my best to make it relate to the song! Or like how I understand the song.

This is for **ailluazoldyck**. She requested **Back to December by Taylor Swift.** :)

 **NOTE:** This chapter has Jack and Elsa's POV, and here's how you'll know it:  
 **This is from Jack.** This is from Elsa. _This is the person's memories._ _ **And this is both of their thoughts, thinking about the same thing.**_

 **Jack.** Elsa. _ **Jack & Elsa's thoughts. **__Memories.  
_ Hope y'all like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these heartbroken dorks, they rightfully belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

Light snow falling down from the sky, the sun dimly shining throughout the city, and the children's cheers as they throw snowballs at one other. All the fun and snow outside, and Elsa was just sitting while drinking hot chocolate and staring out at the window in the nearest coffee shop from her house. It was her holiday break from being a stewardess. Instead of hanging out with her sister and brother-in-law, Anna and Kristoff, she didn't.

She wanted to be alone this December, because it made her remember everything. Everything about Jack. This December, if they were still together, their relationship would be three years right now. But their relationship only lasted for almost two years, because Jack broke it off last December. The month where they became a couple, was also the month where they separated. December.

Elsa still remembered the reason why Jack broke up with her, the reason was her job. She still remembered how he ended their wonderful relationship at her house, by screaming at each other.

 _"Elsa! Come on! Take a break on your goddamn job! I rarely see you, I rarely feel you, heck, I rarely even feel you as my girlfriend!" Jack intensely looked at her with deep blue eyes flaring from anger and frustration._

 _"Please understand, Jack! I can't take a break now, the airport is in dire need of their employees! I can't just take a break and ignore my job!" Elsa's voice quavering as she spoke, tears starting to form in her icy blue eyes._

 _"Don't you see, Elsa?! Your job is tearing us apart!"  
Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Aren't you happy for me?! That I have this damn job?!" _

_"I'm happy for you! Heck, I'm even proud of you! It's just that I don't even see you anymore because of your stupid job!"_

 _"So you're saying that I should choose you over my job?! I can't do that! If you can't understand me, just leave." Elsa coldly stared back at Jack, and he returned her gaze with more intensity._

 _"You know what? I can't do this anymore. It's over, Elsa. This relationship of ours is over." With that, Jack left her all by herself. Sinking down to the floor, crying and regretting every word she had said to him, and blaming herself for being so prideful that it ended their relationship._

She remembered the regret and pain she felt that day. Elsa remembered it too clearly, like it was just yesterday.

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Elsa?" She removed her gaze outside and turned it to see who called her, and it was Jack.

 **(~)**

 **Jack didn't know if he should be glad or sad that he saw Elsa. He couldn't believe that it was really her. He thought that she was working, because he knew that she loves her job more than him. Remembering that, Jack instantly faked a smile at her, Elsa! Long time, no see! She just smiled at him, and then Jack pointed out the chair across her, Do you mind if I sit with you?**

 **No, not at all. We have some catching up to do. Elsa laughed lightly. He forced himself to laugh too, but it came out like a pained laugh, she didn't even notice it. Jack sat down at the chair across her and said, How are you?**

 **I m fine, how about you? For Jack, this conversation seemed so robotic. In other words, unnatural. I m good. What happened to Anna and Kristoff? I haven t seen them in a while."**

 **She smiled a little when she heard her family s names, They got married last June. They ve been good, busier than ever. Jack smiled, but his smile was real. He was happy for Anna and Kristoff, then he remembered Elsa's birthday, it was last week.**

 **He wanted to call her, but decided against it. Anna and Kristoff should ve been his in-laws, but that thought failed.** **Elsa gave all her love to him, but all Jack gave was goodbye.** **Because he was too selfish that his relationship with Elsa ended. He wanted to go back in time and changed what he had done, he wanted to make everything alright, but he can't.**

 **He and Elsa have small funny talk, work and the weather. And Jack felt that her guard was up, and he didn't knew why.**

(~)

The night when Jack and Elsa fought, is still burning at the back of Elsa's mind. She remembered that she couldn't sleep for the first few nights, her mind playing back the moment Jack left her. The flowers that Jack gave her, withered. Because she let them die. Because the flowers were worthless if the one who gave her was gone.

Elsa returned to reality when she saw Jack's grim face and sincerely said, "Elsa... I'm... I'm sorry for that night. It's my fault, I'm so sorry." She just gave him a sad smile, "No... it's my fault, I'm sorry. But that's okay now, because the past is in the past. Let's just be friends... again, okay?"

Jack mirrored her smile and said, "Okay." Then he glanced at his wristwatch, and to her surprise, it was the wristwatch that she gave on their first anniversary. He stood up and looked back at Elsa, "I gotta go now, I'm playing hockey with Bunny."

She just nodded and said, "I had fun catching up with you, Jack. Hope we meet again someday." He gave her a smile and said, "Me too. Goodbye, Elsa."

"Bye, Jack. Be safe." With that, Jack smiled at her and nodded, then left her without a word said. Elsa returned her gaze at the snowy outside, and she saw Jack looking at her.

Elsa gave him a small smile and waved her hand, Jack smiled and waved back before walking away.

Elsa sighed to herself, and looked down at her half-emptied cup. After one year, she still couldn't move on.

 **Jack exhaled out loud as he walked with hands on his pockets, emitting a puff of smoke from his lips. After one year, he still couldn't move on.**

 _ **I wished I realized what I had when you were mine. Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again... I swear I'll love you right.**_

 _ **(❄)**_

A/N: HOLA SOY milk. Just kidding XD At least I tried lol. If you liked this song chapter, please leave a review/fave/follow! Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and errors here, I finished it in my phone at exactly 2:24 AM hahaha. If you want more one-shots based on a song, leave a review of your song choice or PM me here or in Tumblr! :D My tumblr url is still neinja, but with "dawg", so it's neinjadawg (creative, right? loljk)

I hope y'all enjoyed this story!

Thanks! Have a nice daaay~


	2. Angel With A Shotgun

This one's from **M.A**. The song based on this chapter is **Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**

DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I FREAKING LOVE THIS BAND? No? Oh okay, loljk. Sorry 'bout that. I'm a huge fan of bands. ESPECIALLY **FALL OUT BOY.** I really liked their new album, American Beauty/American Psycho. It's my jam lol.

Anyways, on to the story. Btw, **Jack** is a police here. **Elsa** is Jack's pregnant wife here. And **Hans** is the crazy ex-boyfriend of Elsa and a popular drug lord, and he believes that he should be Elsa's husband and not Jack.

And I'm sorry for the cussing. I can't help it. :c

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these cool dorks, they belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

It was a lovely night for the Frost couple, as they celebrated the pregnancy of Jack's wife, Elsa Frost. Since it was Jack's day off, they went to the hospital because Elsa was having morning sickness, and they wanted to confirm it if she was pregnant or not.

When the doctor confirmed that Elsa was pregnant, Jack immediately called her in-laws, Anna & Kristoff, and told them that Elsa was pregnant. They were so ecstatic about the news that they invited them for dinner the next night. Of course, Jack and Elsa agreed as they wanted to celebrate with them too. But tonight, it was only for him and Elsa.

He and Elsa went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate, everything was going fine... until they heard three gunshots. Everyone in the restaurant ran outside, except for Jack and Elsa. He immediately whipped his handgun and left Elsa under the table, so he could examine where the gunshots came from. His back faced their table as he scanned the side he's facing, then he heard Elsa's muffled scream.

Jack quickly turned around to see a smiling Hans, holding a scared, handcuffed, and mouth taped Elsa by her hair while his other hand pointed a pistol to her head. Jack was panicking inside, but outside, his face expression is hard as stone.

"Lovely evening to see you, Officer Jack Frost." Hans happily said, "I see that you two are enjoying the night, eh? Well, it's time to break it!" His voice instantly painted with anger.

"Put the gun down, Hans. Now." Jack calmly said as he pointed his handgun to Hans with a stern gaze. He took one step forward, and Hans noticed it.

Hans waved his gun as he clicked his tongue at him and said, "Can't do that, Jack. One more step and there will be a bullet inside her head, and don't forget the baby." He smirked as he said the word 'baby', and Jack was shocked that he knew about Elsa being pregnant. "You thought that I didn't know that Elsa's pregnant, didn't you? Well, I have a few tricks under my sleeves. Anyways, answer me a few questions first before I let her go." Hans' grip to Elsa's hair tightened, Jack noticed the pain by her tear-stained face. His grip on the gun tightened when she saw her pain. He can't bear to see Elsa hurt, but he wasn't showing it. He needed to be strong.

"Throw the questions." Jack quickly said, and Hans laughed at him, "Ah, you're an anxious one; okay then. Jack, are you a saint or a sinner?"

"We're all sinners, you dumb fuck. We're not perfect." Jack quickly said. For him, it was true that they're all sinners. Not everyone could keep up being a saint, everyone has their hidden bad side. But this guy in front of him should be in the depths of hell by now.

Hans humorlessly laughed at Jack's answer, then he fiercely shoved the gun to the side of Elsa's head. An enraged expression on Hans' face as he furiously said, "Don't you even talk shit to me, Jack. Remember that you're life will change if I pull the trigger." Then he instantly smiled, "Okay, next question. Jack, are you willing to throw your faith away just to keep Elsa safe?"

"Fuck yes." Jack hissed. He didn't even think twice to answer Hans' question. He would do anything to keep Elsa and their incoming child safe. Heck, he was willing to lay down his life for them. That's why he chose to be a police, to protect the ones he love. And arrest the ones who threatened them.

Hans laughed, "Oh really? Prove it." Then he walked to an unconscious lady on the floor as he dragged Elsa along and said, "Shoot this unconscious woman in front of your loving wife, and I'll let her go."

Jack's gaze went back and forth to Hans and to the unconscious woman. Then his gaze went to Elsa, vigorously shaking her head with muffled screams, telling him to not do it. He really didn't want to kill an innocent person, but if Elsa was the exchange for that, he would force himself to do it. He slowly shifted the gun's direction to the unconscious woman, but before he could pull the trigger, he heard police sirens.

Jack immediately pointed the gun back to Hans and coldly said, "It's over, Hans. Let her go." Jack heard the police vehicles arrive, he side glanced around. Everyone surrounded them, guns in hand, waiting for the signal. Then he heard a megaphone being turned on, and someone spoke, "Hans Westergard, you are under arrest. Don't even try to escape, you're surrounded. Release the hostage and calmly surrender yourself."

Jack recognized the voice who spoke through the megaphone, it was his chief, North. Jack silently thanked the gods up above, because he got back up. He had a chance to save Elsa and their unborn child.

Hans didn't listen to North's warning, he shot the window as a reply. After a few seconds Hans pulled the trigger, they heard the glass shatter again. But this time, Jack knew what his mates threw inside. The restaurant was a medium sized one, and there was no one inside. It was only him, Elsa, and this bastard his pointing the gun with.

And he was sure that they threw a smoke grenade. Jack memorized where Hans stood, so he can just lunge at him when the smoke grenade comes off. Jack braced himself as he waited for the smoke grenade.

The smoke grenade went off, Jack quickly dropped his gun and lunged towards Hans. He felt his fist came impact on Hans' face, he hoped that Elsa has escaped. Jack heard a gunshot as well a glass shattering from a distance, and with that, he slapped the gun away from Hans, and he realized that the smoke was already clearing. Then he felt an uppercut that made him fall on his back, he felt Hans on top of him and began punching his pale-skinned face.

Jack blocked his punches, and luckily, he caught Hans' hand and twisted it before flipping him over, and it worked as because he heard Hans' pained cry and he was now on top of Hans blowing punches on his face one after another. Suddenly, he felt a punch in the gut that made him fall again.

Hans took this chance and quickly searched for his gun. When Jack noticed that, he forced himself to stand up and grab his own gun on the floor. But Hans saw his gun first and quickly grabbed it. When Jack saw his gun, he quickly slid on the floor to grab it so Hans couldn't see him. When the handgun came contact with his hand, Jack immediately pointed the gun at Hans and began shooting at him. He stopped sliding and took cover on one of the tables.

Jack raised his head to look for Hans, and he saw his back facing him. Hans was looking for him. Jack lowered his head when Hans turned around, he heard him speak, "Jack, you lucky bastard. You got Elsa pregnant. How is she on bed? Is she good? You know what? I wanted to fuck her so bad, but I guess you got there first. I should be Elsa's husband, not you. You're too out of her league. You're just a piece of shit if you're compared to me."

Even though it infuriated him so much, Jack took this as an advantage and quickly rained bullets at him. And two bullets hit Hans before he could take cover on one of the tables. Jack stood up, believing that Hans had fallen. He went to the table where Hans took cover, but before he could get there, Hans stood up and quickly shot Jack; square in the stomach.

Jack immediately fell down from the shot, his hand covering the part where Hans had hit him. He felt the blood sticking to his hand. Jack looked up to see Hans, smiling at him as he pointed the gun to his head, "I hope heaven would take you back, Jack. And thanks for giving me Elsa back."

Jack glared at him while he coughed some blood as he spoke, "Elsa... will never be... yours... bastard."

Hans cackled evilly, "Hah! We'll see about that. Goodbye, Jack." Jack swore that images of his life flashed before his eyes. He slowly closed his eyes, remembering Elsa in his last moments.

The gunshot came, but the bullet didn't hit Jack. Even though he was slowly slipping out of conscious from loss of blood, he was confused. He slowly opened his eyes to see the worried faces of North, Aster, Sandy, and Elsa. He felt something drop on his cheek, it came from Elsa.

Elsa was crying, and it pained Jack to see her crying. It hurt him emotionally... and physically because he had a bullet in his insides. All of them was trying to say something, but it came out as muffled sounds to him.

"He's blacking out because of too much blood loss!" North worriedly said to the three of them as he looked at Jack's wound, Aster saw the unconscious lady on the side and barked to the medical team with his thick Australian accent, "Get those bloody stretchers immediately!" Sandy propped Jack's head on his hands while North checked his pulse, Elsa was pleading at Jack to stay awake; so he wouldn't fall into comatose.

"Jack! Jack, open your eyes! Stay with us, please! Don't close your eyes! Please..." Elsa said as she muffled her sobs. She was blaming herself because of what happened to Jack. She wished that she didn't runaway, she wished that she helped Jack. But it was all too late.

Jack didn't understand anything everyone had said, because his consciousness was slipping away. He smiled at them one last time, satisfied that his wife is safe. He was accepting his death. The last thing he heard was the ambulance sirens and muffled voices, and the last thing he saw before he was lifted to death was the panicking faces of his closest friends, and Elsa's sorrowful face.

 _(~)_

 _Elsa. She's the first person I remember. I looked around, it was dark. It was cold, and I was scared. But then... I saw a light. It was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. Then I saw Elsa... wearing an ice blue dress, she looks so beautiful. She smiled to me when she saw me, "Jack." Her voiced echoed. She waved her hand at me, I smiled and waved back at her. Then she said my name again, much louder. And the light was beginning to dissipate as Elsa. I immediately ran to her, but I was too late. She was gone. It was dark and cold again, but I wasn't scared anymore. Because I know that even if I can't see or feel her, she's there beside me._

Jack slowly opened his eyes but closed it again as he was blinded by bright lights from above, his whole body was screaming in pain when he tried to move. He squinted his eyes, then adjusted them to the brightness. "Jack? Are you awake? Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call Thia?" A soft voiced worriedly said as it threw numerous questions to Jack, he shifted his head to where the voice came from. It was Elsa.

Her ice blue eyes were puffy and red, her porcelain skinned face tainted with tears. Jack shook his head as a reply to her questions, then he softly whispered her name. When Elsa heard him whisper her name, her eyes instantly filled with tears.

Elsa softly hugged Jack's body on the hospital bed as she sobbed, "Jack... you... you were in coma for two weeks. I was so... so worried about you. I thought... I thought that you weren't going to wake up. It's all my fault. Jack... I'm so sorry. I wished I didn't run away, I should've helped you beat Hans... I'm so so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Jack stared at Elsa's crying figure above his chest, he slowly reached her messy platinum-blonde hair and repeatedly patted it. Elsa sobbed more when he did that, her trembling hands clutching his blanket.

Jack softly shushed her as he continued to pat her hair, "Shh, Elsa... Elsa, stop crying... stop crying. It's okay now, it's all over now. You know that it hurts me when you cry. You don't have to apologize, you did the right thing when I attacked him. I don't know what would I do if he shot you right there, I would lose you... and our child. I would hold a grudge against myself. I'm willing to lay down my life anytime for you and our child, Elsa. Because I love you and our child.

Elsa's sobs stopped as she looked up to see Jack softly gazing at her. Her ice blue eyes looking back at his deep blue. He gave her a soft smile, "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa returned his soft smile with her eyes shining a little bit, "I love you too, Jack."

He laughed a little and motioned her to move closer to him, and said, "Come here." Elsa laughed softly and followed Jack's request. She carefully climbed on to his bed and they cuddled, her snub nose nuzzling his neck.

Jack was happy. He survived with flying colors. He didn't just _survived,_ he _lived_ with flying colors. He believed that sometimes to win, you've got to sin. And yes, he did sinned, but it was worth it. He won the fight, he survived, and he lived.

Because he sinned, so he could live.

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry. That was shitty action scenes.** I'll update once a week. All of the requests will be posted.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed this and my other stories too!

 **STRAWBERRY QUEEN 1303 & ATimeInFantasy**, your stories will be published next week, is that okay?

Thanks again! _Have a nice day~_


	3. Love Story

Song for this chapter: **Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Requested by: **STRAWBERRY QUEEN 1303**

 **I friggin rushed this, all of my stories, and stories that I'll submit in the Spring JElsa week, fuck. I'm sorry in advance for my mistakes and errors. Hope y'all enjoy this one!**

 **Elsa** \- 21, and a princess w/ no powers, **Jack** \- 21, commoner (sorry), **Anna** \- 18 & royalty, **Hiccup, Astrid, Kristoff** \- 21 & in royalty. And I suck in writing 1700-1900s AUs.

 **(㈈1)**

 _Princess Elsa was standing on a balcony, while feeling the summer air. Gazing down at the lights, and seeing women wearing ball gowns while men wearing fancy outfits entering the castle's ballroom. Royalties and commoners were equal in her parents' kingdom, and it makes her happy, because she believes that their only difference is their statuses but can still get along. Because all of them are still human beings._

 _"Your highness?" A voice behind Elsa asked, she turned around to see her loyal servant, Gerda._

 _"What is the matter, Gerda?" She asked._

 _"His Highness has sent me here to tell you that the ball will begin shortly."_

 _She nodded and smiled at Gerda, "Tell my father that I will be at the ballroom hall, waiting."_

 _Gerda returned Elsa's smile, "Yes, you're highness." And bowed her head before leaving. She sighed to herself when her servant was out of earshot, and started making her way downstairs to the ballroom._

 _Shortly, she arrived at the ballroom hall. Everyone who saw her greeted her, bowing their heads down as they see the eldest daughter of Arendelle's royal family, Elsa kindly returns their greetings with a smile and a simple yet regal curtsey._

 _Everyone was interrupted by an orotund voice, "King Adgar and Queen Idun of Arendelle!" Everyone applauded, while Elsa made her way near the high platform where his father stood, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle!"_

 _She gracefully walked up to the platform, holding a regal air as she stopped and faced everyone with a small smile. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"_

 _The applauses goes on until Elsa felt her little sister nearly beside her, his father stood up, "Let the festivities begin!" The applauds got louder as the music began to play. While her parents sat on their thrones while happily observing their guests, she and Anna talked for awhile, asking each other why aren't they dancing._

 _While they were talking, they were politely interrupted by Kristoff, her little sister's beau, and the prince of Balmaceda. He asked Elsa if he could take Anna to dance, she just giggled at him and nodded. And there she was, idly standing with no one, except for her parents that was so indulged in seeing their people happy that they didn't noticed her._

 _She was staring at the ground when someone came up to her, she looked up to who it was, and she was surprised whilst happy to see one of her close friends, the prince of Berkshire, Herrick Haddock III._

 _"Good evening, your highness." He said as he bowed his head, she curtsied and greeted him back. "May I dance with you, milady?" He said as he held out his hand to her while smiling,_

 _She smiled back, "Yes. Yes, you may." And gently held his hand as they made their way to the ballroom floor, when they were out of sight from her parents, they laughed while dancing._

 _"How have you been, Elsa?"_

 _"Ah, I'm fine, Hiccup. How about you, are you Astrid's lover now?" She smirked as she saw him blushing in embarrassment from the mention of his nickname and his secret loved one._

 _"W-well... yes." He stuttered, face flushed red from embarrassment._

 _"Hah! I knew you had it in you!" She laughed._

 _"Oh, come on! Really, Elsa, you too?" He gave her a playful glare, then his face turned like he remembered what he was there for, "Oh, I remember something. I didn't ask you to dance with me just to tell you that, my best friend asked me to ask you to dance with him."_

 _"Wait, wha-"_

 _"Hiccup, my friend! Cheating on Astrid, I see." Elsa stopped dancing and turned around to where the voice came from, and she was stunned._

 _She came to see a silver white-haired man wearing a simple yet unique outfit, pale skin, deep blue eyes and pearly white teeth. She was shocked, because he looked almost exactly like her, because she thought that she was different. The only thing she knew until she saw this man was she's the only person- besides her mother -in the kingdom who has pale skin, but she was wrong._

 _"Princess Elsa," He bowed, she curtsied back, and then he lifted his head to smile at her, she smiled back. They were looking at each other with bright smiles, and heartwarming stares. Taking this as a chance to escape, Hiccup quickly left them and made his way. Snapping theirselves out, the man in front of her cleared his throat and held out his hand._

 _"May I have a dance with you, your royal highness?"_

 _She nodded with a smile, "Yes, you may."_

 _They held each other's hand, while Elsa's free hand placed it on his shoulder, and his on her waist. They began to dance, following the beat of the music._

 _They stare at each other's eyes, smiling and dancing. While they were at it, Elsa asked him, "What is your name, young man?"_

 _"My name is Jack Frost, your royal highness, but please call me Jack. There is no need for formalities, your highness, I'm just a mere commoner."_

 _Elsa's eyes slightly widened, but quickly regained her composure. She thought that this 'Jack' was a prince, well... he looked like one._

 _Waving the thoughts away, she smiled at him, "Well then, please call me Elsa."_

 _Jack's face was expressed with horror, "B-but your highness! That would be rude of me, I'll be sent to the dungeons!"_

 _Elsa chuckled a little, "Like you said, there is no need for formalities. And besides, I'll tell them that I ordered you to call me by my name."_

 _Jack's expression softened, then he smiled, "Well... okay, you- Elsa. Do you want to explore the outskirts of the town?"_

 _Elsa's eyes brightened up, she was going on an adventure. She nor Anna left the castle, because their parents wouldn't allow it. And Jack here, is giving her a chance to explore things that she could faintly see on her balcony._

 _"Yes, I would love to!"_

 _Jack smiled more at her enthusiasm, "Well, let's go then!"_

 _They smoothly sneaked off of the ball, and went to the town's outskirts. They talked and laughed as they wandered around, and... secretly fell in love with each other._

 _They settled down on a nearby lake, sitting down on grass while throwing pebbles. They talked for awhile, then he joked about something and both of them would laugh. Then Jack got serious enough that made Elsa worry, he spoke up with a pensive tone, "Elsa... I have to tell you something."_

 _"What is it, Jack? Elsa's voice was full of concern._

 _Jack softly gazed on the lake and sighed, "Elsa, It-the first time I saw you on your 18th birthday celebration, I... I fell in love with you. It was my first time to see you, because I came from Berkshire, and I'm childhood friends with their prince, Herrick, but I call him Hiccup. I lived there for 17 years, then my family and I moved into Arendelle because my mother got accepted to be one of the castle's maids, and we lived."_

 _Slacked jaw, Elsa's ice blue eyes widened with shock and amazement. This was the man Hiccup was talking about, she thought to herself._

 _"Then my mother told me that I should attend the 50th ball celebration of the kingdom, then Hiccup told me he would come to the ball, so I asked him if he could convince you to dance with me, but my nervousness was all over me and that's why I suddenly greeted Hiccup while the two of you were dancing. Since there was no other choice but to dance with you, I asked you, and you did dance with me. I asked you to come with me, you did come with me. And it made me fall... fall in love with you... more, since we're this close."_

 _Jack sighed, he stood up and looked at her, "Come on, let me walk you back home."_

 _Elsa stood up, bedazzled from his confession. They quietly walked back to the castle, and luckily, they were on time just before the ball ended. Jack stopped at the main entrance of the castle, she noticed this and stopped too, and turned around to face him._

 _Jack tiredly smiled at her, "It was nice meeting you, Princess Elsa. Good night." He waved his hand before turning his back to leave her, but before he could start walking, Elsa called out his name. He turned around to face her with a confused expression, she nervously gulped and gave him a stern gaze,_

 _"Tomorrow, I want you to have an audience with my parents and confess your love for me in front of my sister, my parents, and me!"_

 _Jack was shocked, he didn't even expected this. He thought that she was going to say that she doesn't want to see him again, but he was wrong, but this one was worse than he thought it would be._

 _"And if they accept your confession of your undying love for me, I'll be... I'll be yours! And if they don't, we'll... we'll runaway the next day by midafternoon, take me away with you!"_

 _With that, she turned around and left him stunned. She ran to her room, face flushed from pure embarrassment. She locked her door and plopped down to her bed, and covered her face with her hands, then removed it and stared at the blue ceiling._

 _"I... I can't believe it. F-for just a few hours of companionship, I... I fell in love with him. And he... he fell in love with me... a long time ago."_

 _She sat up straight and stared down at the carpeted floor, "And you, Elsa, made a death wish for him and yourself." She laid back on her bed, "What if he did come tomorrow, does that mean he truly loves me? That he would do it even if the odds are not in his favor? Oh gods."_

 _She quickly stood up and unlocked the door before running down the stairs, ignoring the disbelieved stares of some servants passing by because they just saw their graceful and elegant princess running down the halls, and went to the ballroom hall. But before she could descend the stairs leading to the ballroom hall, she saw Kai halfway through._

 _"Kai!" She quickly descended halfway downstairs, dress' fabrics lifted above her ankles. She stopped when she was next to him, and she quickly exhaled. After regaining her breath, she looked at Kai's confused expression, "Kai, if my parents had an audience with a silver white-haired man with pale skin tomorrow, please call me at once."_

 _Kai bowed, "Yes, your highness." He lifts his head to confusedly look at Elsa, "I don't mean to intrude on your privacy, your highness, but why is this you ask?"_

 _Elsa quickly thought about it, "Uhm... Ah! He's a friend of mine, he's friends with Prince Herrick too."_

 _Kai bowed again, "I will call you at once when he arrives, your highness. Have a good night, your highness."_

 _Elsa smiled, "Thank you so much, Kai! Have a good night too!"_

 _Kai replied with an appreciative nod and a smile, and with that, Elsa left. She walked back to her room, half of her wanting Jack to come, the other doesn't want. She saw Anna standing in front of her door, "Anna, what is it that you need?"_

 _Anna turned around to see her, then she widely smiled, and whispered, "I saw you with that man!"_

 _Elsa's eyes widened, then she lightly grasped the wrist of the young princess and opened her door and went into her bedroom._

 _She let go of her wrist, "I... I have to tell you something." Anna's face instantly flooded with concern,_

 _"...What is it?"_

 _Elsa went to her bed to sit down, Anna followed, "The man you saw was Jack, a... a commoner from this kingdom, but he knows Hiccup personally because they were childhood friends. The... the first time I laid my eyes on Jack, I... I immediately fell in love with him. We escaped the ball and explored the town's outskirts, then we settled on a nearby lake... and he confessed. He confessed his love... his love for me."_

 _Anna happily gasped, "Elsa, that's wonderful! It's very rare to fall in love with someone who is in love with you back, you know."_

 _Elsa sighed, "I know! But the thing is, I told him to have an audience with our parents... tomorrow."_

 _Anna gasped again, but in a horrified way, "Elsa! You know that mother and father would be... damned... if they knew that you love him!"_

 _"I know! That's why I'm just hoping for a miracle... so we could be together."_

 _The strawberry-blonde princess sighed, then she smiled, "Well, if he makes you happy, Elsa, I accept him for you."_

 _She smiled back at her little sister, "Thank you, Anna. I'll knock on your door if he has an audience with our parents, okay?" Anna nodded while the platinum-blonde princess smiled in reply._

 _"Now, go to your room and rest You must be exhausted from the ball."_

 _The Arendelle princesses stood up, and hugged each other before the young one bid her good night and left. Elsa sighed to herself, then went to the bathroom to bathe for minutes. Wearing a night gown, she went to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, praying that everything would be alright tomorrow._

 _(~)_

 _Elsa woke up in midmorning, realizing that today was the day Jack would or would not come. She immediately went to the bathroom, bathed and dressed quickly enough to faintly hear Kai's voice through her bedroom door, she faintly shouted an okay._

 _When she was done fixing herself , she went outside and knocked on her sister's door, and surprisingly, she was ready too. Elsa's eyes blinked with franticness, "He's here." Anna nodded, then the two of them ran quickly, hoping they would arrive in time just before he speaks._

 _"You know, I can't believe that he came!" Elsa breathed as the two of them descended the stairs, Anna laughed,_

 _"Well, it just proves that he truly loves you!" Anna breathed, while running down the halls to the audience room. They abruptly stopped in front of the audience's door, and breathed in and out._

 _They quickly regained their composure, and nodded to each other before regally and gracefully entering the audience room. There he was, head bowed while kneeling in front of their parents. He didn't even dare to look up at them, the princesses walked to the side of their parents' thrones and greeted them good morning, their father spoke up,_

 _"My daughters, why are you two here?"_

 _Elsa gave him a small smile, "We're here to see how things work out in the audience room."_

 _King Adgar laughed, "Hah! Learning my way on how to do it, fantastic! Well, stand by my side, my princesses, as you witness how I do things in my way." By the tone of his voice, Elsa guessed that he was proud. She felt a wave of guilt wash all over her, but quickly brushed it as his father ordered Jack to rise._

 _Jack's deep blue eyes were blank, he needed to hold everything in. King Adgar spoke up, "What is the reason you wanted an audience, young man?"_

 _Jack gulped nervously, "I... I want to confess, your majesty."_

 _The king slightly leaned, interested in his confession, whilst the princesses' eyes widened, "What is your confession, young man?"_

 _He inhaled deeply before speaking, "I... I am hopelessly... hopelessly in love with... with your eldest daughter, your majesty."_

 _The king roared with laughter, not believing a word he said. Elsa looked at Jack with glossy eyes, holding back the tears. King Adgar calmed a little, still smiling_

 _"You, in love with your kingdom's princess? Are you kidding me, boy?_

 _"No, your majesty." Jack said with a serious tone._

 _With that, the king's expression darkened, then he spoke up, "Elsa, do you know who this man is?"_

 _Elsa gulped nervously, "Yes, father."_

 _"And you believe that he's in love with you and he'll win your hand?"_

 _"...Yes, father."_

 _"Are you... in love with him too?"_

 _Elsa prayed to the gods, "...Yes, father."_

 _King Adgar stood up, and Queen Idun placed a hand on his chest, gesturing him to stop, but it was no use, "You are not worthy of her! Guards, take him away!"_

 _Elsa gasped, "Father, no!" She quickly ran to Jack, but before their hands could touch, she was pulled back by guards. Jack wasn't struggling anymore when she was pulled back, all he did was stare at her crying face, and looked away._

 _King Adgar faced Elsa, roaring with anger, "You ignorant girl! You know that you only fall in love with a prince, right?! What is this, falling in love with a villager?! I'm so ashamed of you, Elsa! When King Nicholas of Overland comes here tomorrow afternoon, I want you to be fully dressed, because I'll talk to him if he could help me arrange a marriage for you!"_

 _Elsa wriggled her wrists free and ran back to her room, and cried so hard that she fell asleep, thinking about how she'll marry and live miserably if the one she loves isn't her husband._

 _(~)_

Elsa woke up to the sound of birds chirping with puffy and red eyes, she looked out of the window. Noticing it was midmorning and remembering she was forced to meet the King of Overland by afternoon, she quickly went to the bathroom, bathed and dressed herself.

After she was done, there was a knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice, "Your highness, King North is outside."

Elsa walked in front of the door, hand on the door knob, "Is he with someone else?"

"Yes, your highness. One of his dignitaries, the dignitary's wife, and a prince."

She slowly opened the door, "A prince? Please tell them that I'll be with them in a minute, I'll just go and talk to Anna. Thank you, Kai."

Kai bowed and left, she knocked on Anna's door. The strawberry-blonde princess opened the door, and surprising her again, fully dressed.

"You want me to accompany you downstairs?"

Elsa chuckled, "Thank the gods for having a sister like you, yes. Because Kai said there was a prince with King North, but father told me that his son was lost."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe King North found him while on the way here. Now, let's go. They're waiting for you." Elsa nodded back in reply, nervousness eating her away.

They arrived at the throne room, Elsa exhaled her nervousness away, and opened the thr throne room's doors. The first person she saw was... _Jack._ He was wearing a blue, royal military uniform, standing beside King North. Her eyes snapped to her parents, her father's eyes widened with shock, her mother's displaying awe and shock.

"King North," The two princesses curtsied,

"Ah, Princess Elsa! I believe that you have met my lost son, Prince Jack, eh?" He shoved Jack in front of her, she couldn't hold back her smile for this wondrous miracle that happened, Jack smiled at her and bowed,

"Princess Elsa, pleasure to meet you again."

Elsa's smile widened more, and she curtsied, "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Jack."

Jack then bowed in front of King Adgar and Queen Idun, then he stood up straight, "Your majesties, may I have the hand of your eldest daughter, Princess Elsa?"

Queen Idun's smile widened, she nodded vigorously. King Adgar, who was taken aback from the sudden revelation, regained his posture and nodded, "Take care of her, Prince Jack. And please... forgive me for what I have done yesterday."

Jack just smiled, and turned around to face Elsa, who was smiling while crying happy tears. She ran towards him, he caught her and lifted her off the ground, then he settled her down and leaned his forehead to hers.

Jack whispered, "You'll marry me, right, Elsa?"

Elsa giggled, "Yes, of course, you idiot. I was losing my faith in you, because I got tired of waiting, but a miracle has happened to the both of us."

Jack chuckled, he pulls away and looked at her lovingly, "And you'll never have to be alone again, Elsa. Now, tomorrow go pick out your white dress."

She looked back at him with happiness on her eyes and lips,

"You know, I don't believe that love stories have happy endings. But now, I do."

(-)

 **A/N: fuck yes I'm finally done**

 **ailluazoldyck:** when I listened to the song, it made me realize that I was old enough to remember this HAHA. This song is one of the oldies songs that I know, hahaha!Dis is the LAST one okie? Hahaha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this! If you liked this, pls leave a review/follow/fave! Thanks again! _Have a nice day~_


	4. How Am I Supposed To Live Without You

**A/N: YES! SOME GOOD 'OL MUSIC! FINALLY SOME TEENAGERS LIKE SOME OLD SONGS FROM 70-90's or idk**

Song based off on dis chapter: **How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael Bolton**

Requested by: **ailluazoldyck**

Yah sorry for my mistakes and grammatical errors here, I didn't sleep eh sorry. **AND I PLAYED MY OLDIES PLAYLIST TO WRITE THIS HAHA**

 **And in this story, everybody is 25 except for Elsa, she's 24. And there's cursing again. And a certain someone didn't die.**

(㈏3)

 _"Jack, I... I heard something... that you wouldn't like." Hiccup nervously told him, debating with his inner thoughts saying he's not on the right place to tell him._

 _"What is it?" Jack asked, questioning eyes gazing at his bestfriend,_

 _Hiccup sighed, "I hate to tell you this, man, but... i-it's about... about Elsa."_

 _Jack sat up straight, face framed with seriousness, "What is it?"_

 _Hiccup gulped nervously, "One night ago... I saw her... and T-Tadashi... having d-dinner at a restaurant."_

 _Tadashi Hamada, one of Hiccup & Jack's closest friends in college, and Elsa's colleague. The silver white-haired man chuckled bitterly, "Maybe they're just having a... friendly dinner."_

 _"Me and Astrid were meters away from them, but they didn't notice us, because... they were so focused at each other."_

 _Jack slammed his fist at the wooden table and quickly stood up, "Goddammit, Hiccup! I'm leaving, bye!" He walked out and slammed the door, muffling his bestfriend's shouts._

 _He walked to his car, and grabbed his phone in his pocket to call his girlfriend, Elsa. After a few rings, a happy yet soft voice came, "Hi, Jack."_

 _Jack faked his happy tone, "Hey there, Elsa! Let's have some dinner tonight, are you free?"_

 _"Yes! See you later at 7 pm?"_

 _"Yeah, 7 pm! Okay, bye!"_

 _"Bye, I love you!"_

 _Jack shook his head, he knew that she was pretending it. He was always the first one to say I love you, but it seems that the tables have turned._

 _"I... I love you too."_

 _Jack ended the call as he opened his car, and went inside to start the engine. He needed to confirm this straight from her. If it was true, he wouldn't know what he would do._

 _(~)_

"Why are we dining in a fancy restaurant?" Elsa asked Jack across the table, they were waiting for their food in the most secluded yet romantic side of the restaurant.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders while looking outside, "Eh, I just feel like it." She hummed her okay, then the food came, and they ate quietly.

Their silence was so thick that it couldn't be cut by a sharpened knife. They were done eating, and Elsa spoke up, "So, how wa-"

"Is it true?" Jack interrupted her in midsentence.

Elsa's face framed confusion, "Is it true what?"

"Is it true that you and Tadashi ate dinner together?"

She quickly answered, "No."

Jack glowered at her and angrily said, "Don't you fucking 'no' me, Hiccup saw the two of you. The two of you were so focused at each other that you didn't fucking notice him and Astrid." And from the look on her face, Jack confirmed it. Hiccup was right, he couldn't hardly believe it.

Elsa frustratingly answered him, tears brimming at her eyes, "Okay, fine! I'm seeing Tadashi besides you!"

"See?! You fucking admitted it. Did you even loved me? I've been loving you for so long! And you would do this?"

Elsa's face is now tear-stained, "Jack, I loved you too! But... that was before I worked with Tadashi two months ago."

"Huh, didn't see that coming. One of my closest friends in college and my girlfriend, together having a lovely dinner, focusing at each other that they didn't notice anyone familiar."

"I was lonely, Jack! You worked all night, and I worked all day! We're tired from work, that's why we barely see each other, only in day-offs! For fuck's sake, sometimes one of us works overtime! And Tadashi was there to comfort me!"

Jack's voice was nearly cracking, but he held back the tears and still furiously spoke at her, "I was lonely too, Elsa! But I knew that everytime I worked, the price that I would receive from day-offs is you! But fuck it, I guess not! When will you tell me this if I didn't ask you, huh? If you and him are together, and you're just going to break up with me and throw me like a piece of trash, is that it?!"

"I was going to tell you!"

"How are you going to tell me? That you were on rebound but have no feelings for me anymore? Are you fucking kidding me, having a relationship with your known for three years boyfriend or with your newly met for two months colleague? Fuck that bullshit."

"Jack, please let me explain!"

Jack laughed bitterly, "Explain?! You just fucking explained it! You were lonely and you used Tadashi, but fell in love with him instead. You just fucking transferred your feelings for me to him! You know what, I remembered dreaming shitty things. You being my wife, being the mother of my children, cooking in my house, but fuck that, it ain't coming true. It'll come true to somebody else's life, and that would be one of my closest friends."

Ads by CinemaPlus-3.2c

Elsa was crying so hard that she needed to cover her mouth from escaping sobs, "I'm so... so sorry, Jack. I... I didn't mean to... to fall in l-love with T-Tadashi."

Jack spitefully smiled, "Well, guess what, love? _You did._ Now, go ahead and text your new boyfriend that you need a ride to go home. Don't worry about the dinner, me, your ex-boyfriend, will pay for it."

She quickly stood up, and left. When she left, Jack felt something slide on his cheek. He touched it, and it was a tear from his eye. He resentfully laughed, then drank the wine from its bottle.

He suddenly felt tears streaming down his cheeks, he laughed whilst holding the wine bottle, "Hah, why the fuck am I laughing?" He laughed again, then in a few seconds, his laughs turned into sobs.

He couldn't belive it. No, he _wouldn't_ believe it. All those hardships, ups and downs, and tragic or happy events in their relationship, gone. Instantly gone, because of his close friend, Tadashi. He guessed that Elsa saw from him was his brains. And guess what Jack didn't have? Brains. He does have brains, but not much like Tadashi.

But the fuck he cares, he and Elsa parted ways as ex-lovers. His love, his snowflake, his inspiration, his snow angel, gone in his arms... _forever._

And with that, he didn't know how he would live without her. He didn't know how he would carry on, because all he'd been living and working hard for is...

 _gone._

 _(-)_

 **A/N: Tadashi is my 2nd love for mehself and Elsa, lol. YUUH 2 STORIES IN ONE AND A HALF DAY fuck**

 **Sorry for my mistakes and grammatical errors here. Hope y'all liek it.**

 **If you did, pls leave a review/follow/fave! And unfortunately starting from now on, all song requests will be published in the 2nd Saturday of June. I'm so sorry, it's because of my friggin schedule. Hope y'all understand, thanks. :)**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited this! :)**

 _Have a nice day~_


	5. Clarity

**A/N: WTH Months have passed, and I just noticed some typos in the past chapter so I edited it haha. Requested by FrostbiteProductions (I'm sorry this took so long), the song is Clarity by Zedd and Foxes. Enjoy!**

The cold sea breeze caressed the pale skin of Elsa Winters as she sat down on the white sand of the beach, looking at the sun as it slowly settled. She didn't really plan to drop by at the beach; she was on her way home from work when she passed the beach. As Elsa passed the beach, she thought about relaxing there since she's stressed out from work, so she made a U-turn and parked at the side of the road.

All of a sudden, Elsa started reminiscing memories about her and her ex-boyfriend, Jack Frost. Their relationship lasted for two years, until they broke up a month ago. On the last days of their relationship, it was full of pain and torment; it was like high diving into frozen waves.

Their relationship was like going back and forth, but instead of going back and forth; they get back together and break up. It was a never-ending painful cycle of getting back together and abandoning each other, yet it was still worth it for the two of them.

There were many painful yet true reasons that made them jump to a heated argument, followed by one of them stating that they should break up, and the suggested answer of anger was yes.

Furthermore, the one who suggested that they should break up is the one who is pleading that they should get back together. In spite of fearing the worst, they did get back together, even if they both know that they would drift apart in the end.

"Elsa?" A quiet voice behind her softly said with a confused tone.

Elsa tilted her head to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was Jack.

"Jack…why are you here?" She murmured with shock as she slowly stands up, removing the sand particles on her black pencil skirt as she does.

"I-uh-I…don't even know too." He said as he rubs the back of his neck, a gesture that Elsa noticed a long time ago that he always does when he's confused.

Elsa was feeling suffocated inside, she really didn't want to see Jack after their stinging separation a month ago. As the lamp posts lighted, she turned her gaze to the night skies, pretending to tell time as she said, "Ah, it's getting late. I should go home. It was nice to see you again, Jack. Bye."

At the same time as Elsa passed by Jack, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. The sudden action made Elsa quickly tilt her head to Jack, with the mixture of shock and confusion expressed on her face.

"We need to talk." Jack said with seriousness on his voice, but his eyes were begging for her.

It was those four words that made Elsa's mood abruptly change; because it was those words that both of them uttered to one other in different situations that made them result to their wreckage.

" _We're_ done, Jack. Remember?" She coldly spat to him, relentlessly denying her notwithstanding feelings for him inside.

"Elsa, please…" He pleaded, his eyes slowly misting. As Elsa saw Jack's misty blue eyes, her gaze softened. She never saw Jack almost on the verge of tearing up, she only saw him in high spirits and being angry.

She deeply sighed, and said, "…Fine, but make it quick."

Jack immediately let go of her wrist as she agreed to talk to him. Five inches between them, they sat down on the sand. Jack nervously began, "I have something to tell you."

Elsa didn't say anything, she just watched the waves crash on the shoreline while she listens to what Jack has to say. Jack took her silence as a signal to carry on what he's saying, so he cleared his throat and continued, "I…I miss you, Elsa."

Nothing was heard from Elsa.

"I-I need you…"

Absolute silence was still heard, but Jack didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And…I still love you, Elsa…"

"You can't, Jack, you can't!" She harshly said as she quickly stands up, "I don't even need you, we're done. I'm leaving." She didn't mean that, but she wishes to.

"Elsa, wait!" He immediately stood up, and quickly grasped her wrist, tightly yet enough not to hurt her.

"Let go of me!" She said, getting furious as she fails to get rid of Jack's grip.

As her furiousness turned into unhappiness, Elsa began to sob while she slowly stopped hitting Jack, "I said let go…of…me…"

Both of them slowly sunk to the sandy floor of the beach, Jack hugging Elsa as she sobs to his clothed chest.

"…Don't you see, Jack? Our love...is a…tragedy…" Elsa said between her sobs.

"I know, Elsa, I know."

"If you know, why are you…chasing me?"

"You're worth it, Elsa." He said as he wipes the tears on her cheeks. Elsa was silent.

"I know that our love is a tragedy, and at the same time is insanity, but don't you know?"

"…Know what?" She hesitatingly murmured.

"That the two of us are a remedy for each other in our tragic love, and the clarity to our insane love."

 **(-)**

 **?**

 **FrostbiteProductions: I'm sorry this took so long. School was really bothering me, like really. I can't make promises of posting the other two early as possible, but I'll try my best.**

 **Furiyan, ZERO-xxx, ailluazoldyck, and Guest: Thank you so much! It really means a lot :)**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review, like, or follow! Thanks! :)**


End file.
